Brother Dearest
by Wolf Princess
Summary: Inuysha's long lost sister, who has been dead for many years, is back, but is being controlled by his arch nemises, Naraku. The mystery of his sister's death and the half demon's hatred arises in this action packed adventure of how one demon tries to...
1. Kagome's Nightmare

A/N: I hope you like this story. I know it makes Sessy look like a prick but not at all! If you read all the way through, you'll understand. ENJOY! ^-^  
  
Ch.1: Kagome's Nightmare  
  
Trapped in a small cave that widened in the back, Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha by the neck as Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kiara stopped in front of him, not twenty feet away.  
  
"Let me go you......!" Inuyasha tried to tear his brothers hand from his neck as he yelled, but before he could finish, Sesshoumaru tightened his grip, making his younger brother's arm drop as he began to gasp for air.  
  
Inuyasha was extremely weak compared to his brother, at least tonight anyway. The darkened sky was empty except a few small stars that tried to shine brightly. Inuyasha had turned human that night, and his elder brother had attacked them at camp, minutes after he had transformed. Now, they were all inside this pitch-black cave, where the only light that could be seen was from a small opening at the top of the rocky ceiling.  
  
"Let him go! He hasn't done anything to you!" Shippo yelled as he jumped forward, acting brave, his fist clenched.  
  
"On the contrary..." Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed a bright red as he grinned evilly. "He has done much to me." With that said, he threw Inuyasha behind him into the hard rock with a loud 'THUD', Inuyasha's body crashing to the ground.  
  
The human Inuyasha very slowly tried to stand up, wobbling back and forth as he did so, his body threatening to give way underneath him. One eye closed and with the other glaring at his sibling, Inuyasha felt nothing but hatred and longing to kill hi brother at that moment.  
  
"Still alive?" Sesshoumaru raised his arm and pointed it at Inuyasha. "Not for long." His eyes glowed red once again and another set of glowing blood red eyes appeared in a small puddle by Inuyasha's feet, or at least what looked to be a puddle.  
  
Without notice, six long, white tentacles reached out with a loud roar as they all grabbed hold of Inuyasha, dangling him high in the air (one around neck, one around each arm and leg and one around his waist).  
  
"What is that beast?" Sango questioned in aw as she stared up at the creatures limbs.  
  
"I don't know, but unless we do something, Inuyasha is done for." Kagome looked helplessly at the half demon being slung around, as she let Miroku's words sink in.  
  
"Fine." Sango smirked and grabbed her Hirakutso from her back and positioned it in front of her. "Kiara!" Sango looked down at her faithful companion who immediately transformed to her large, ferocious self.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Sesshoumaru waved his finger back and forth as Sango ran forward with her giant boomerang. "You should know better." He held out his left arm and with a burst of energy and wind, Sango was flung back, her Hirakutso slung to the side, and rammed into Miroku as she collided into the wall behind her. Miroku and Sango now found themselves pinned to the cave wall by some sort of pink, gooey substance.  
  
"What is this stuff?" Sang struggles to get free, looking somewhat disgusted.  
  
"Seems Sesshoumaru has learned a new trick." Miroku stated matter-of-factly as he stared at the full-blooded demon, his body both sore and pinned (behind Sango) for him to try and escape.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Kagome shot a questioning look to Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be enjoying himself. "You've never attacked your brother before when he was human. You said you wanted to defeat him when he was at his best."  
  
"Hahahaha." Sessy laughed evilly. "I lied. My baby brother no longer deserves to live." He pointed his left hand at Kagome. "And neither do you." Another huge gust of wind bombarded Kagome in the chest and sent her flying back, upwards towards the caves ceiling.  
  
Kiara immediately flew up and caught Kagome on her back as she fell to her death.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango, Miroku and Shippo yelled as they watched her soar into the cave rock and begin to fall.  
  
Kiara gently placed Kagome of the cold floor as she tried to stand.  
  
"Kagome, don't stand, you're hurt." Shippo rushed over to her side and placed his small hands on her arms.  
  
"But I have to help Inuyasha." Kagome stated as she made another effort to stand on her own, gasping a few times for air and sweat mixed with blood trickled down her forehead.  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome struggled "Kagome." He spoke softly/weakly. 'Why? Why do you force yourself to fight? You're willing to die to save my life?'  
  
"I'm impressed." Sesshoumaru smirked. "But your fighting is a waist of your last breath."  
  
"No...it's not. Inuyasha has always been there for me. Now it's m turn to be there for him."  
  
"So touching." Sessy's hateful eyes turned to those of caring, as he pretended to feel touched by her words. "I see you care for my stupid younger sibling, even thought I don't understand why."  
  
"It's because..."Kagome found just enough strength to stand on her body up. Kiara stood faithfully by her side, a little farther in front to protect her from another attack. "Inuyasha has always risked his own life for mine..."Kagome looked down, the shadow of her bangs covering her eyes.  
  
"Be careful." Shippo spoke concernedly as he held on to her right leg, standing beside her, never taking his eyes from their enemy. He could feel a slight tremble from her body, which made him even more concerned.  
  
"Yes Kagome. Sesshoumaru has gained much power." Miroku stated from his pinned position on the wall.  
  
"We couldn't live with ourselves if anything was to happen to you." Sango added.  
  
Don't worry guys." A slight smiled stretched itself across Kagome's face. "I know what I must do."  
  
"What is she talking about?" Sango side glanced Miroku.  
  
"I don't know." The monk watched Kagome intently, trying to figure out what she was thinking. 'What are you planning?'  
  
"Enough!" Everyone's attention turned to Sesshoumaru, who was getting annoyed, except Kagome, who remained looking down. "I'm tired of listening to you fools. This ends now!" He raised his hand sharply/quickly and from behind him, the screams of Inuyasha echoed loudly throughout the cave, as the beast squeezed tighter.  
  
*CRACK*CRACK*  
  
Kagome's head jerked as she listened to Inuyasha's bones cracking under the pressure of the horrid creature.  
  
"NO! INUYASHA!" Sango yelled out.  
  
"STOP IT! YOU'LL KILL HIM!" Shippo added in terror, watching Inuyasha' body begin to flatten in the monster's grip. Kiara growled but did not move, while Miroku watched in horror.  
  
"No." Kagome spoke softly. "Inuyasha will not die."  
  
"What....?" Shippo looked up and saw a crystal like drop land on the ground in front of him.  
  
"I'll never let that happen!" Kagome jerked her head up, her eyes stained with tears and the look of deep hatred in her eyes. She quickly reached for her bow and arrow on her back and flung it in front of her, and held it before her, pointing the sharp arrow at Sesshoumaru. She had found the strength she needed.  
  
"You really think that tow can hurt me?" Sesshoumaru laughed mockingly.  
  
Kagome just smirked and moved the arrow and aimed it at the beast. "It's not for you. It's for THAT MONSTER!" She let go of the arrow as she yelled, "I LOVE YOU INUYASHA!!!"  
  
The arrow glowed a bright blue after she let go, it's powerful force charging the hideous demon in the water.  
  
"NO!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"What is it Miroku?" Sango asked as she, Shippo and Kiara looked to him.  
  
"See how bright and powerful that arrow is? There's no way it could've got that powerful with her beaten body unless she used all her strength she had left. She poured her entire soul into that one shot." Everyone looked to Kagome, then the arrow. "She gave all she had to save Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome collapsed to the ground as her arrow pierced the monster, giving out a huge amount of energy and exploding, filling the cavern with the blue light that illuminated from her mystic arrow.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sat up, breathing somewhat roughly as she looked around. 'It was only a dream.'  
  
Next Time: 'Inuyasha Look Alike' (Kagome's dream makes her think long and hard, not sure of what it means. She feels a bit weird around Inuyasha, but quickly forgets for a second when they go to a nearby village and find...WHAT!? Another Inuyasha?! But she's a girl!"  
  
Stay Tuned! 


	2. Inuyasha Look Alike

Ch.2: Inuyasha Look Alike  
  
Kagome sat up, breathing a little rough as she looked around in the darkness of the forest. 'It was only a dream? But it felt so real." She looked beside her and saw Shippo curled up in a ball of next to her, sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Is something the matter Kagome?" Kagome, a bit startled, looked to the tree a few feet away in front of her and saw Inuyasha sitting Indian style, arms crossed and eyes full of questions, gazing at her.  
  
"Oh...yeah, I'm ok. Just had a nightmare, that's all. No big deal." Kagome waved her hand in front of her nervously to dismiss the question. She lightly blushed, thinking of the dream: "I LOVE YOU INUYASHA!": Luckily for her, the darkness concealed her from the glowing yellow eyes that watched her contently, wondering what was wrong.  
  
"Well then, you should get some sleep." Inuyasha spoke, bowing his head down, looking at the ground then closed his eyes.  
  
"Uh, yeah, your right." Kagome laid back down, smiled, then shut her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
At that same moment, not far from where Inuyasha and the others were camped, a small village slept peacefully beside the huge mountains. The moon shined brightly, spreading its rays of comfort.  
  
On the outskirts of the village, the forest trees seemed to move along the edge, causing a swarm of birds to fly from the tops. A dark figure jumped from the tops of the tree and landed in the midst of the village.  
  
Nothing could be seen of the stranger except for the dark outline and the piercing yellow eyes that combed the area.  
  
"Happy hunting." The creature smirked, showing its white fangs as it lunged into the roof of the first cabin.  
  
~*~  
  
It was once again day as the sun brightened the sky. And as usual, Kagome and the others were on the move, walking in a meadow of yellow flowers. Inuyasha came to a sudden halt as a familiar scent reached his nose. Looking back from where they came, the others looked to him.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he took a few steps towards him, his staff in hand, and knowing very well something was wrong.  
  
"Blood." Kagome, Sango and Shippo gasped at Inuyasha's one word definition. They weren't surprised at all, but they did feel bad for the one's that had been killed, and probably even slaughtered.  
  
Kagome walked forward when the vibrations in her mind and the great sensation in her heart let her know that there was shikon jewel fragment close by. "I sense a piece of the shikon jewel, and it seems to be coming from over there." She pointed in the direction Inuyasha smelled the blood.  
  
Inuyasha looked to Kagome with a half smile. "Well, it looks like we're going demon hunting." With that said, Inuyasha took off running, the others following behind, not quite able to keep up.  
  
~*~  
  
The gang had reached the village, following Inuyasha's sense of smell. The village itself was literally up against the mountainside, towering above it, and surrounded by forest with a large open field in front where crops were growing.  
  
"This village seems a lot smaller than the others we've been to." Sango walked forward, he Hirakutso on her back. Kagome took a few steps, her hand to her heart.  
  
"I don't see anyone, not even bodies."  
  
"The smell of blood is strong. There are definitely bodies somewhere." Inuyasha looked around. "Do you sense the shikon jewel?"  
  
"No. It disappeared once we arrived."  
  
"Darn it." Inuyasha growled angrily.  
  
"Yaaaa!" Shippo yelled, drawing everyone's attention to him.  
  
"What's wrong Shippo?" Miroku asked the small fox demon who was standing in front of the doorway to one of the houses.  
  
"I-I found the b-bodies." He stuttered, backing away from the house and nearly running into Kiara standing behind him.  
  
"I've never heard of a tidy demon." Sango stated, looking inside with Miroku and Kagome. The entire hut was full of people, bodies piled on top of one another.  
  
"What kind of demon did this?" Kagome's heart swirled and se spun around to find the one person who seemed to have the answer.  
  
"That would be me." A feminine yet evil voice spoke from behind. They others turned around to find a young female demon, who looked remarkably like Inuyasha.  
  
The girl who stood before them wore red pants just like Inuyasha with a white kimono shirt like what Kaede wore. She had long black hair that flowed down to her butt with bangs that were framed in white. Her piercing amethyst eyes stared at the group as she wiggled her black dog ears on top of her head. She wore the same mean hearted expression that Inuyasha had when he met Kagome for the first time.  
  
"Naraku told me you would come. So I passed the time with a friendly game of predator."  
  
"You mean butchering! Kagome shot out. 'I sense a piece of the shikon jewel.'  
  
"Whatever you want to call it is up to you." The demon shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry I couldn't meet you when you arrived. This little boy decided to run for it, so I had to hunt him down." She held up the body of a little child that looked to be 10 years old, but his body was so bloody and torn you could hardly tell.  
  
Miroku, Kagome and Sango looked disgusted as Shippo hid behind Kagome and Kiara stood defensively beside Sango, teeth bared. Inuyasha, who had been silent, had been staring at the ground since he first laid eyes on the other demon.  
  
: A young girl around the age of 4 was bouncing a small red ball.  
  
"Come play with me bog brother." Her warm smile brought a grin to the normally sad face of her older brother with long silver hair.  
  
"Sure." He smiled as he caught the ball his baby sister had through to him. :  
  
Inuyasha finally looked up and stared at the demon. His eyes were full of questions, yet he shared the same look as she did. Stepping forward, he moved towards the demon.  
  
As he stood there, in front of the black haired female, the other looked in wonderment.  
  
"They look so much alike." Shippo stared wide-eyed.  
  
"Yes they do share quite a resemblance." Miroku stated. Kiara let out a soft growl as she swished her tail about, taking a step forward in front of Sango.  
  
'I wonder...' Kagome thought.  
  
"So..."Inuyasha spoke softly, keeping his cold gaze.. "Who are you?" He thought he knew, but there was no way it could be who he hoped. 'She's been dead for so many years.'  
  
"You should know Inuyasha." She smirked and threw the boy's body to the side.  
  
"What is she talking about?" Sango wondered aloud.  
  
"I'm not sure, but by the looks of it, it wont be to long till we get the answers we seek." Miroku spoke matter-of-factly.  
  
Inuyasha became angered. "I don't know who you are! If I did, I wouldn't be asking now would I? So tell who the heck you are!"  
  
"Have you truly forgotten me?" The demon looked both surprised and hurt, or at least acted like it. "How could you forget me? The day it all happened? How could one like yourself forget the one person you loved so much? How could you forget your baby sisters?"  
  
Next Time: 'Acasia' (Inuyasha has a face off with his so called 'sister' but there's something that's just not right. And just when the fight intensified, Naraku decided to show his evil face.)  
  
Stay Tuned!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the review! I'm sooo happy. I hope you like this chappy and the rest to come. Until later...BAI BAI! 


End file.
